David Perola
David Perola is the son of the maiden and the king from the Portuguese fairy tale The Maiden from whose Head Pearls fell on combing herself. Info Name: David Pérola Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Maiden from whose Head Pearls fell on combing herself Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own hair salon. My "Magic" Touch: I have a comb that, when I use it, makes pearls come out of my head. Storybook Romance Status: I'd prefer a girlfriend who would appreciate me for who I am and not for what comes out of my hair. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a little bit obsessed with my hair and I don't like the thought of anything trying to harm it. Plus all those pearls can leave quite a bit of a mess... Favorite Subject: Princess Design. It would be great to style the hair of princesses (and princes). Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. People keep stealing the pearls from my hair to use as beads. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance David is of average height, with longish brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light blue and pink shirt over a blue tank top and pink shorts. He has lots of pearl jewelry made from the pearls that comes out of his hair. Personality David is a friendly, outgoing young man who is obsessed with hair. He dreams of becoming a successful hair stylist and opening his own hair salon. He is particularly obsessed with his own hair and combs it frequently as to keep it in shape. This makes a lot of pearls fall from his hair. He is aware that the amount of pearls that come out of his hair can be very messy. Biography Ola! I'm David. My mother is the girl from The Maiden from whose Head Pearls fell on combing herself. I know, that's quite a mouthful of a title! My mother had received a comb and a towel from her dying mother. She was only to use that particular comb and towel. The comb made pearls fall from her hair whenever she combed her hair. Her brother, who was a sailor, went to tell the king about her. She and her brother left to see the king, and a neighbor and her daughter accompanied them. On the way, the neighbor intoxicated her with a poison and threw her overboard. The neighbor tricked the brother into letting her pass off her daughter as the maiden. But when the sailor presented the bride to the king, the comb only produced dandruff. The king had the sailor thrown in prison. A whale had swallowed the maiden, and it had washed ashore and died. A servant cut open the dead whale to find the maiden. She conversed with the dog Cylindra to find out about her brother. One day, the king overheard them, and had the girl brought before him. She used the comb and towel to produce many pearls. The king realized that she was his true bride, and had the neighbor and her daughter put to death. He married the maiden and freed her brother. Of course, everything's going much more smoothly right now. Our palace is located in the Azores, where we can see the whales from the palace windows. My parents have three sons. I'm the youngest, and somehow I was selected to be the next maiden from whose head pearls fell on combing herself, even though I'm not a maiden. Since my parents don't have any girls, one of the boys has to take the part instead. My mom's younger brother, the sailor, has several kids of his own: his two oldest daughters are around my age, but they go to a different school. I've been given a comb and towel much like the ones that Mom has. The comb produces all sorts of pearls, and the towel produces pearls too. I generally keep the towel at home since it would be kinda awkward wiping myself with a pearl-producing towel after swim class, but I bring the comb to school. I admit, I'm a bit vain about my appearance, and I spend a lot of time combing my hair to make sure it's just right. And of course a lot of pearls end up falling from my head. Other students always ask me if all those pearls falling out of my head hurts, but it actually doesn't. (Okay...maybe it feels a little weird, but that's okay.) Unfortunately, the pearls can be a bit of a mess, and people snatch them up so they can put them in their art projects. Not to mention I get a lot of complaints about leaving my pearls everywhere. I love hair. I'm fascinated with hair, and I grow my hair out because it. I'd feel uncomfortable having a crew cut or something else really short. In fact, I'd like to be a hair stylist when I grow up. I want to open up my own hair salon and style the hair of princesses (and princes). Being a boy in Princess Design can be a little awkward at times, but i don't mind - I think it's a pretty fun class. And at least I can use the pearls from my hair to use for jewelry - although I make sure to wash them first so they don't smell like my hair! All in all, I like Ever After High, and having been here for over a year makes me feel right at home. Now it's time to talk about the destiny conflict. I consider myself a Rebel. Even though I like my destiny and don't mind the less appealing parts of it, I want to be my own person. I'd rather do my own thing and do what I want instead of just having to live the same story over and over again. I think it would be more fulfilling to achieve something independent of my story and feel like I accomplished something on my own! Trivia *David's surname means "pearl" in Portuguese. *David is fond of whales and loves to go whale watching. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Brian Beacock. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Portuguese